


You Can Call Me Betty

by Tobyaudax



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ...or story titles, Gen, at least no one would ask me for it, how have i had your name wrong in here all this time??, i'm no good at tags- sorry, thank god for you blue_wonderer, the epilogue no one expressly asked for-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyaudax/pseuds/Tobyaudax
Summary: A very brief, kind of epilogue to Chapter 5 of the amazingly awesome, terrifically funny story "The Good in You (the Bad in Me)", by the immensely talented blue_wonderer.





	You Can Call Me Betty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_wonderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Good in You (the Bad in Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974396) by [blue_wonderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/pseuds/blue_wonderer). 



> Baby's first fic for CW's The Flash. It was a lot of fun to write and I'm still laughing so I guess that's all that matters! The most difficult part was the goddamned title.

Adding an extra third of a cup of canola oil didn't make much difference to the overall moistness of the first cake. It was moister than the control cake, but nothing like the delicate, fluffy slice of heaven from the wedding reception. Eliminating all but one egg white seemed to be a start on the right path, though Mick had gotten distracted and accidentally put in a little too much lemon extract, giving the whole second cake a kind of waxy, powdered lemonade flavour. The third attempt looked most promising, even before it was finished baking.

Mick crouched in front of the oven, studying the hazy window. One hand held the button for the internal light on (for as long as he'd been staying there, the light had never stayed on its own) as he scrutinized the two cake layers' progress. There were still about 10 minutes left on the bake time, but already the tops were a light, golden brown and the now-subtle scent of lemons filled the small kitchen. He nodded and stepped away to jot down a reminder on the magnetized notepad on the fridge- _Tell Iris pudding mix worked great_. At least something else good had come of his tailing the kid that night.

He was setting out the cooling racks for the finished cakes when his phone chimed from the other side of the sink. Mick stepped sideways and plucked the device up, absently thumbing in his password and glancing briefly at the alert. He started to peek back at the oven, but the words registered and his head whipped back to stare at the little screen. He brought the phone closer, eyes narrowing as he read the news headline slowly. He scowled and let out a string of curses.

**The Chemist Strikes Again- No Fatalities in GenTech Lab Fire. 80+ Research Animals Missing**

He _knew_ he should have gone with Snart on the dog job! Never mind that he'd been warned off, told in no uncertain words that not only would he not be needed, but there was no chance of arson. He'd almost followed anyway, but his old friend had been very insistent that Mick stay out of it. That wouldn't work again- he couldn't be expected to keep an eye on some kid for three days and then miss the _one thing_ he'd been practically promised, the one night he wasn't watching.

It was a small consolation that the cake turned out perfect, though he nearly ruined it by over-beating the butter cream frosting in his anger.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the head canon of "Mick Rory- chef and/or baker" so I really couldn't resist. As a man who bakes (and who also enjoys fire, but, well, hah, nowhere near as much as Mick does), it's something I can relate to as well as be slightly knowledgeable in. And it's also kind of funny that my first foray into this fandom is writing Mick, who, don't get me wrong, I love, but who I haven't invested a ton of thought in before. 
> 
> I figure, someone as invested in fire as much as Mick is would have alerts set up on his phone for any such occurrences.
> 
> The title- which took me a couple hours to come up with, honestly- comes from the Paul Simon song "You Can Call me Al". It's... it's funny because the title verse goes, "If you'll be my bodyguard, I can be your long-lost pal. I can call you Betty, and Betty when you call me, you can call me Al". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULjCSK0oOlI
> 
> And Mick can kind of be seen as Leonard's bodyguard, at times? AND "Betty" as in "Betty Crocker". ...I'm gonna go to bed, now.


End file.
